


Spark of Innocence - Billy La Bufanda x El Gorro

by caprisunlahiffe



Category: Billy la Bufanda - Señor Wooly (Music Video), Billy la Bufanda | Billy the Scarf (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Pining, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, billy is kind of an asshole in this fic ngl, god i wish this was ironic, this was my comfort ship in 8th grade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprisunlahiffe/pseuds/caprisunlahiffe
Summary: Angst and unrequited love lol
Relationships: Billy La Bufanda/Las Botas, Billy la Bufanda/El Gorro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Spark of Innocence - Billy La Bufanda x El Gorro

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that i wrote an unrequited love angst au for billy la bufanda, I didn't mean to. Oh, also, I came up with the concept for this fic while listening to Innocence by Madeon, go give it a listen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> interruptions and late-night road trips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you're reading this pile of dog shit it's probably because you looked it up out of curiosity and were then not only surprised but also deeply disappointed to find out this exists. Welp, welcome. Gorro el Bufanda was my comfort ship in the eighth grade. Two years later I still have casual brain rot so, here. Take it. Oh by the way there's a lot of dialogue since they're long-distance for most of the fic, so uh, sorry :7

Gorro sighed as he sat back in his chair and stared up at his ceiling. It was fairly dark in his room, the harsh glow of his monitors and keyboard was the only thing still keeping him company. His headphones were settled around his neck. He had been ignored the whole night. At first, it was just himself and his best friend. they talked for a couple of hours before being rudely interrupted. It was the downside to a public chat he figured. Gorro was used to being less than Billy's main priority though. It felt like high school had never ended.

Back then, Billy would endlessly flirt with any girl that would look his way and quickly become infatuated. When Rosa and Cherry Bota first transferred, the cycle began as normal. Gorro figured it would just be his crushes of the month and then things would return to normal shortly. However, it was quickly made clear that things were **very** different this time. Not only were the conversations they had about las Botas, soon Billy distanced himself for Gorro. They would spend time without him. Gorro quickly began to realize he didn't mean nearly as much as he once did. He spent most of those nights listening to the same four sad songs on repeat and devouring family-sized packs of double stuffed Oreos, letting the storm of emotions in his head pour out in the comforting darkness of his room. 

Two years later and Rosa and Cherry still stole Gorro's quality time with his best friend.

"Gorro?"

"Did he leave?"

"Nah, it still says he's in chat, he might just be muted."

"But it doesn't say that?"

Hearing his name was enough for him to promptly slip back on his headphones and whip his attention back to the monitor in front of him. 

"I'm still here, sorry," 

"You were being so quiet I thought you left or something, you okay dude?" Billy chuckles quietly. 

"Oh, I'm fine, just a little tired is all," Gorro assures. Part of him wants to tell him the truth but, conversations like that felt difficult and intimate. The last thing he was going to do was open up while on the phone with Rosa and Cherry Bota. 

"Rosa and I are about to head out since it's getting late, so we thought we should say goodbye first," Cherry explained. 

"Oh, uh, goodnight you two!" 

After a couple more goodbyes the two sounds indicating they'd left played. Nothing quite like the packaged instant cup of relief that Gorro felt every time those wonderful sounds filled the silence at the end of a conversation they had interrupted. Gorro took a breath and ran a hand through his short blonde hair, grinning so wide he was almost disgusted with himself.

_Alone at last._

"So, now that they're gone you wanted to play like, Minecraft or something?" Gorro asked excitedly, already navigating to the home screen. 

"Actually," Billy started.

_Please don't bail on me now._

"I"m gonna go to bed as well, I got an exam in my 10 AM class tomorrow," he said, a hint of sadness shining in his voice. 

Gorro quickly muted himself and let out a long exasperated sigh. 

_You've got to be absolutely fucking me with this shit._

He tried his best to mask the hurt with his usual optimism "Well, are you free any time after that? Tomorrow is a streaming day for me. I know you don't have a channel or anything yourself but my audience seems to like you more than me when you come on."

He can hear Billy lightly chuckle on the other end, "Oh do they?"

"I think I've seen about twice as many fancams of you than me," Gorro laughs. 

"Hey, your fans just have really good taste. Your channel should just be called BillyBoy instead of BeanieBoy at this point."

"You're right, I'll just give you my login info."

It was the truth. The fanart, fanfictions, and edits were enough to prove it. The fandom certainly preferred when the two were together onstream over being alone. He would never say it but, Gorrro preferred it that way too. Streams were always more interesting with company, it felt less awkward, and their dynamic was perfect for jokes and bits. Even when they did a serious stream, the atmosphere was still lighthearted and light on their shoulders. It was always much more relaxing to be with him on stream, he guessed that was just the power of their friendship. 

"Man, I could hear your eyes rolling from here," Billy said, pretending to be hurt. "They like you though so, I trust their judgment."

He smiled, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do," There was no hesitation.

"Marry me right now," Gorro joked.

"I'm homiesexual for a reason, when's the wedding?"

The two laughed and fell into a short but sweet comfortable silence. It was best like this. It felt blissful.

"Alright well, I'm gonna head out, talk to you tomorrow."

"Oh okay, see you tomorrow."

Two more disconnection sounds played, this time dampening his mood. Gorro groaned stood up only to throw himself back down and onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed deeply. He knew he should be used to this routine by now but, nights where the twins joined always made him feel...complicated. As much as he would jump through hoops to justify his brash behavior and dislike to them, he knew deep down that none of this was really their fault. They didn't force Billy into having feelings for them nor did they force Billy to completely forget about Gorro's existence whenever they were in the same call as him. He felt a small pain rise in his chest. None of it was truly their fault but still, he couldn't help the immediate irritation he felt whenever he heard one of them join. It wasn't fair to them. Gorro knew that but it pained him a lot less to blame them after putting up with Billy's behavior for so long. He wasn't entirely sure why he let Billy treat him the way he did. The atmosphere after Botas left reminded him of old times, the way things used to always be. Granted they still were that way, but only when the girls weren't around. He grabbed a pillow and hit himself in the face a few times. Why was he over-thinking this right now? He gets his best friend all to himself in tomorrow's stream. He should be feeling nothing but ecstatic. 

He rolled over to his side. He closed his eyes and slowly let the world around him fade to black. 

"Hey Gorro, we're here," he felt a light nudge on his shoulder.

"Hm?"

Gorro let his eyes flutter open. He yawned and sat up looking at his reflection in the sun visor mirror in front of him. His green eyes stared back at him, his hair would undoubtedly be a mess if it weren't for his beanie. Other than that he could make out that he was wearing a mustard v-neck with a white long sleeve underneath it. He looked down at the tan car floor, his foot was resting against a presumably empty McDonald's bag. Someone reached across from the driver's side to close the visor. 

"Buenos Dias, sleeping beauty," a familiar voice said lightheartedly. 

Gorro averted his gaze over to the voice, "Billy?"

He smiled and lifted his glasses up to rest in his green curly hair. He certainly looked a hell of a lot more put together than Gorro. He wore a blue zip-up hoodie, a green crew neck barely visible where it ended. "You slept the whole ride, didn't even finish your Micky D's."

"Holy fuck this is going to sound stupid of me," Gorro started and awkwardly laughed, "But I have no fucking clue where we are right now."

Billy chuckles and opens his car door to get out, "You'll recognize it soon enough."

Gorro is perplexed by the statement but does the same anyway. It isn't until he gets out that he can tell where he actually is. They were seemingly in the middle of nowhere, mountains, and plots of empty deserts surrounded the parking lot they were in. There wasn't a single other car in sight. They were completely alone. He turned around to see the place of his nightmares and the pain in his chest from the night before seemingly returns but to a much deeper degree. Their old high school. He didn't remember it being so secluded like this, then again he hadn't been back to his town in years, and it had been a ghost town in the making even when he was a child. Yet still, it was far from the general population but not THIS far. On top of that, the outside hallways seemed to be completely intact, despite the abandoned nature. 

The school was made up of five main buildings all connected by paved outside space and hallways held up by blue poles with chipped paint. They had parked near the back of the land, where the auditorium was. The last time he was in the auditorium was for graduation. He grabbed his diploma and headed off to a late lunch with some of his family afterward. That day Gorro promised himself he would never return to this place, not in a million years. The people, the grades, the constant girl drama, the betrayal, he wouldn't do it over again for fifty billion dollars. What the ever-loving _**fuck**_ were they doing back here?!

Panicked, he glanced over to Billy for answers. Of course, Billy picked up on the cue, after years of experiencing them. He made soft eye contact, in a way that said _trust me_. He starts walking toward the auditorium slowly, expecting Gorro to follow. Gorro anxiously complied and wished for a more clear answer. 

When they finally got in the auditorium, it looked the same way it usually did. A little more bare-bones than usual but still, normal. It was fairly big, it needed to be as it doubled as their basketball court. Plasticy blue and white bleachers were folded up on both sides, a barely stable stage was at the back, and it all brought back such a mix of good and bad memories, he wasn't sure which emotion he was supposed to be feeling. He flicked the light switch on and off a couple of times, nothing happened. 

"Just like you remember, huh?" Billy finally spoke. 

Gorro shrugged, "A little more abandoned than I remember, what happened?"

Billy is clearly unsure of how to answer and instead guides him over to the stage. The two climb their way onto it, feeling too lazy to walk the extra feet and up the few stairs. They situated themselves to be seated criss-cross in the center.

Despite how anxious he was when we first saw where they were, the two had been sitting in comfortable silence for a while. He wasn't worried anymore, he felt safe in his best friend's presence. 

"Remember when I made you join improv with me?" Gorro asks. 

"Yeah, you were too scared to join otherwise."

He smiles, "Maybe I was but, we had a lot of fun doing it. At least I did."

"What about that one time we had a scene going on and you almost fell off the stage?" Billy retaliates, stifling laughter at the memory.

"That was one time! Simon Chaqueta almost did it too!" He laid down on his back looking up at the ceiling. There was an oddly placed skylight right above him that he completely forgot existed. It was still fairly early in the morning, the sun wasn't yet fully risen and a soft pink light shone down on him. 

"You're so cute when you get defensive," Billy copied Gorro and laid right next to him on his side, propping himself up with his elbow. 

Gorro felt his heart do a triple backflip, "Wha-what?"

"I said you're cute when you get defensive, actually it's really all the time you do." 

Billy had play flirted with Gorro before but, never unprompted. Never like this. He usually did it to see how uncomfortable he could make Gorro, it never meant anything. This time...this time there wasn't even a small tint of playfulness in his voice, he sounded honest. Still, that couldn't be right. The two were just friends. That's all they had been, all they will ever be. Plus, Billy was painstakingly in love with the Las Botas Twins.

"You're messing with me again, you're getting better at controlling your voice." Gorro rolled his eyes and sat up.

"I'm being serious, Gorro." 

Gorro gazed into his round blue eyes, they were sincere. 

"You're funny and attractive, and smart, and gorgeous, and you deserve everything your channel is giving you," Billy sat up to make better eye contact with him. 

They had never passed boundaries like this before. Gorro had thought about saying similar things to Billy. Every now and then he would wonder if people thought that they were a couple at one point. Rather what they would be like as a couple. Still, Gorro never said anything to Billy. It never seemed like it would fit their relationship.

"You really make my life so much better. I know I have a hard time showing it with how much I hang around with Las Botas but, I really do appreciate you more than I think words could ever explain,"

But now, there was a flame that Billy seemed to be playing with. Not the usual handheld lighter one, no, something much more dangerous. It was a bonfire waiting to happen and all he needed to do was spill the gasoline. 

Gorro took a deep breath, "So then don't use words."

Billy lifted a confused eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Kiss me instead."

It all really happened in one motion, the tilting of Gorro's chin, one hand cupping his cheek, the other placed soothingly on his knee, the connection of their lips. Gorro had kissed someone before but, it was nothing compared to this, his first kiss was awkward and full of empty obligation and void of feeling, this one felt really real. He felt weightless, butterflies in his stomach fluttering away; Billy's lips were soft and sweet. It was like nothing he's ever experienced before. He thought comfortable silence during private calls were blissful, this was a whole other level. He felt as if he hadn't known the meaning of the word until that very second. After a couple of seconds, the two let go and laughed at the other for no reason other than the feeling of pure joy and ecstasy.

"Can I do it again?" 

Gorro nods, and Billy basically tackles him to the ground. 

\-----

The blonde opened his eyes to a bright light spilling through the blinds and sounds of the city outside of his window. The ceiling is a white popcorn one rather than the beautiful skylight from before. He rests his hands on his face and lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. 

"That weird-ass dream better not have awakened any feelings in me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter, even if you are reading it as a joke. What I would give to say that this was ironic haha. Anyway, I hope you got some sort of ironic enjoyment out of this. Uh, this got a little out of hand because I finished this chapter at 4:56 in the morning so yeah.


End file.
